The Seer the Ghost and the Riddle
by Aliagame
Summary: Anna riddle has always been powerful but has a murky past. her friends have secrets. and her father has more.  voldemorts daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So this is my first story I am really nervous after reading many fan fictions I finally had the guts to write my own. To CantLiveWithUCantLiveWithoutU you had the best one by far and inspired me keep writing. Please review and do not be afraid to criticize I really need the help please excuse bad spelling or grammar it never was my strong point :) hope you like!**

I remember the time when I was a kid not a criminal. I was Ignorant and happy and blameless. But most of all the things I have become I miss having a home to love one that I did not destroy. To all stories there are two sides of the story. Hear is mine. But all my complications started after I was 12 before I was a happy child. I was spoiled and adored. My parents were rich ministry people. Even when young I showed amazing magical talent. I could lift objects with my mind start fires without touching things and I could fly and yet it never seemed enough. I loved to fly and steel my father's wand. But most of all I looked forward to all my life was arriving at Hogwarts.

As I woke up I tried to remember what day it was. Of course how could I forget today was my birthday. We were going to the muggle zoo. Father had taken me to see all the magical animals but today was the day I would get to see a real lion. I pounced into my clothes and looked in the mirror "here I am Anna North," I said to the mirror sighing. Okay time to get out of depression and hurry I said to myself and tried to attack my long wavy unmanageable hair it was a weird color actually; it was red but not like the Weasley's sort like dark red blood had spilled onto my hair. I liked it; everyone tells me it is gorgeous. My eyes were a completely different story with ocean filled pale blue eyes. I was pretty average in everything else not fat but not skinny not tall but not short. I ran down to greet my parent. I really love them they work in the department of international dealings they work with witches and wizards form all over the world. Like yesterday we had a Chinese wizard over for dinner he was fascinating. My mother always babied me and my dad was always off in some foreign country as a diplomat but today they had put in a lot of effort to both be here. Just then our hose elf granatum came in with platters of jelly wands. Yum! Jelly wands my favorite. My dad had a sly smile on his face. Could it be I thought excited! "The post came today Anna," he said causally but I could detect a smile poorly hidden underneath his attempt of a poker face. My mom seemed to be nudging him with her foot. At last my dad reached behind his back and brought forth a letter written in small green ink. I could not believe what it was could it be? I tore it open crazily shredding paper here and there. As I began to read the first sentence my eyes widened it read you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft wizardry. That was enough for me I threw the letter down and began to start jumping up and down. My parents were laughing at me and I could tell they were excited also I was finally going to Hogwarts! As we arrived at the muggle zoo I began to feel uncomfortable. My family had never really loved or hated muggles they were just there like the trees or the air you breath just there you couldn't and didn't control them. My father must have sensed this so he began to hold me tighter. After we had visited all the animals but the snakes we began to go home. On the way out we were pushed aside by a very fat man with his wife and son dragging a boy by his ear poor kid. When we got home my mom offered to take me shopping for Hogwarts. As I took a hand full of floo powder I began to think of what pet I wanted. When we got there it (for me it was dropped there on my stomach) it was packed. Strange people walking parents holding hands with young ones and kids staring into windows on the newest model of this or that I began to feel nervous. Our first stop was the book shop. When we entered it was full of kids. I quickly looked around there was some books that looked like they could bore me to death and others that I would have pounced down on to the ground and read. I had read all the books back at the house and I could tell you any of the customs of any foreign county from which my dad visits. My mom called it a love of learning my dad a thirst for knowledge but I thought differently I did not care about any of those stuff didn't care about building, houses, or animals there was only one subject I wanted to learn and that was magic the more I knew the better. It took all the energy I had not to stay but finally we had to leave. We got all my other supplies rather quickly. We were just about to leave when my mom started blushing furiously and cursing under her breath. "Anna dear we forgot to get you a wand or an owl." So we had to retrace our step till we got to a rather old looking building. My mom opened the door to a rather old man he had white hair and had one of those faces that always appeared in deep thought. He bowed to my mom and said "how are you Margret how's Phil?" but I could tell he really didn't mean it he was busy staring at me. He seemed to get over it quickly and staid

"What's your name Miss. North?"

"Anna," I answered shyly.

"Lovely name Anna is it."

"Well let's see think I have the perfect wand."

He handed me a wand "try this one." It felt wrong in my hand and unevenly balanced the same for the next five till he began to look at me hard. Then suddenly he looked like something clicked and ran to the back of the store and brought back a rather dusty box. The wand maker stared at it as if it would jump out and attack him. Through his stutters he managed to speak this wand belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw when she died she gave the wand to my great great great great grandfather she said if there was ever a Hogwarts child who could no find a wand on her 13th attempt to give it to them. My mother looked like she was about to faint before she could protest a gold spark shot out of my wand. Ollivander looked like this had made it final. My mom paid and we were out of there. The last stop we were going to was to be my favorite the pet store. As we went in we heard squeaks, hooks and meows but none of the pets really got me looking. So I decided on a barn owl to send the mail.

Hurry my parents said as they flung me onto the train. I gave my parent's one last good-by hug I felt scared an excitement well up inside me. I was going to Hogwarts the place of my dreams. Then my mom screamed "good by honey I'll miss you." As I gave one more look back as the train whizzed off and the parents faces blur I felt like I was known on my way to adult hood. Next I began to find a compartment I passed a boy with pale blond hair and to boys with flaming red hair. There was one more compartment open inside was two girls. As I looked closer I could tell that one was transparent I had heard about this she was a ghost! The other one looked nervous and unfazed she was sitting next to a ghost. "Could I sit here I asked," carefully not to stare at the ghost. "Sure" the other girl answered who was not a ghost. "What's your name," I asked. The non-ghost was the first to speak "Astrum and this is my twin Sidera who is a ghost our last name is Vipera. She looked back at me as though I was going to challenge her and dare tell her she was wrong. I could tell there was saddens in her eyes she was beautiful but looked like something had changed. If I had to guess it was the fact that her sister was a ghost. Astrum had long honey blonde hair with gray eyes and an oval like face. Sidera could not have been more different if I had to guess there must had been a time when she too had long blonde hair like her sister but she looked like she was the bringer of night with blackish gray hair and eyes paler than ice she looked sad and on her leg you could see two bite marks. She had been killed by a snake. She was brought out of her thought by Sidera who looked like she was about to faint. Anna could tell that she got nervous and shy very easily. As I was going out I bumped into a boy he was a bit short with brown hair and circle glasses with green eyes.

**I will continue to chapter 2 so no worries.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I would like to reassure you that I will update regularly so do not stop reading. Please review review review! I take all reviews seriously! Ps peps at the bottom of the page there is the button review I like your emails but online. Thanks and shout out to JorJacbs (did not want to put your full name) who gave me the best and helpful review by far. Oh and make sure if you can to try to get your friends to read. The more the better just don't say who wrote if you know my real name.**

"I'm so sorry." I said nervously.

"It's okay my name is harry, harry potter." I looked shocked.

"You mean thy harry potter."

"Yes" said the Harry who looked really uncomfortable at me.

"Well my name is Anna North."

He then hurried off. My head was reeling this was the boy who killed You know who! He looked so scrawny! I changed into my robes as quickly as possible as I ran back into my compartment. "Will be almost there soon you missed the trolley" Astrum said. After a couple of minutes in silence I couldn't bear it any longer.

"What house do you want to be," in I asked.

The girl stared at me weirdly like she had never been asked before.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw what about you," Astrum answered.

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff because my parents are from there."

"And you Sidera," I asked since it was harder for me to talk to her but since I was liking her twin I wanted to include her as much as I could.

"I don't really care so long as I actually get to go being a ghost and all."

"Why would you not be able to go," I asked.

"Well I am going as a student because I died five years ago so I did not get an education and while there are some subjects at cannot do I will still learn Dumbledore let me go.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking as I got closer to them I hoped they be in my house. We were having so much fun that when the train stop no one wanted to get off seeing how we were excited to go to Hogwarts we forced ourselves off.

"First years here," Screamed a man that was so huge that the tallest man in the muggle world only reached p till about his shoulders.

I walk up the dock and went right in followed by Astrum but when Sidera tried the giant man stopped her to tell her that Dumbledore wanted to talk about her course schedule with her and to go to the castle with professor Snape. Just then a greasy man walk write past told Sidera come and we watched them go the other way. I could tell Astrum did not like being separated from Sidera and so was really quite the way there. As the boat glided over the water and I looked up I could see thousands of stars in the indigo night. Astrum saw me staring at them and said "you know Astrum means star in Latin and sidera means stars." As I looked up I could see the castle it was amazing. It was huge with brown brick ton of towers and I radiated mystery. I could tell Astrum was thinking the same thing.

We were led up in to a room till we would go in and be sorted. Just then Sidera glided in.

"what are you doing her ghost you be inside with all the rest not out here," said a boy with the palest blonde hair and artic blue eyes but, I could tell you already he was trouble and it would be wise to ignore but, Sidera had not realized this out herself yet and answered him.

"Since died so early Dumbledore decided to let me come and learn the subjects I can do."

"Stay away from me ghost then," he sneered.

It was taking all my strength to hold Astrum back from doing something she would really regret later. It did not help that Sidera was now looking at Astrum with a face that said kill him for me. He turned to me and said "are you a Weasley?"

"What's it to you?"

"I asked you a question to you mudblood are or are you not if so I don't want to be next to you."  
>"Know I am not, my last name is Anna North."<p>

Just then a woman came out and said they were ready for us. We were led in the minute I was through the doors I gasped the room was huge it had candles floating everywhere with the sky itself in here. A girl behind me sighed "didn't anyone read **A Hogwarts History**. A red head turned around and said "are you loony no one reads that fat book." I giggled to show I agreed and the girl gave us both death glares. i looked up at the staff table and there was four that caught my eye there was the famous Dumbledore and very strict looking woman a man with black hair and black eyes and looked very mean and last a short man with a turban on his head. Something about him did not seem right about him but I let it slide as nerves.

"Anna North"

The woman said loudly.

As I walked up to the stool could feel the teachers eyes staring at me from behind I could feel Astrum and Sidera looking at me. As I sat down and the hat was placed on me I could feel the confusion in its head.

"You have so many qualities bravery, cunning but you also do not have the ability to forgive yourself and that is what you need to work on the most. Know where to put you, you would do well in Gryffindor but have blood of Slythrin."

"Please Gryffindor please Gryffindor." I thought

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled.

I had never been happier to get away from somewhere as I rushed to the Gryffindor table. I looked back and I could swear I saw the man with the giant turban looking back at me staring with his mouth open. He quickly snapped it shut when he saw Dumbledore turning towards him.

"Astrum Vipera"

I looked towards her she had her head high and did not look nervous at all like you could swear she already knew where she would be put in. after about 30 seconds the hat yelled out…..Gryffindor. she turned smiled and walked down.

"Sidera Vipera."

Since she was transparent the strict looking woman had to hold the hat over her head instead of pacing it down. Sidera if she could would have been entirely red. The hat could not seem to make up its mind after a while it called Gryffindor. I was so happy as I ate dinner that night the glow bounced around and I was happy.

As the head girl began to show us where the common room was I was trying to pay attention but after we had passed a corridor after corridor I stopped in my tracks my left arm was burning. I stopped and ran from the group I had no idea where I was going but my feet just seemed like to know what they were doing suddenly I stopped I had banged in to the man with the giant turban.

**Please review and keep on reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter I am going to really work on spelling and grammar because mine is so bad (especially because I have a test on it tomorrow.) Mean snotty girls as Debzroyalhighness requested. And sorry for my mistake of Draco's eye color: (I hope you enjoy and read. : )**

I looked up at the man he did not seem surprised in fact he seemed triumphant. I began to slowly back away something about this man was not right it made her feel uncomfortable. Before I could run he reached out his hand and grabbed mine and said "Anna we need to talk." I was too terrified to speak. I shaked my head afraid to speak my arm was burning. "Don't make this difficult," He said. When I was about three steps away from him I turned and broke into a run. When I had finally caught up with the group I could see Astrum's and Sidera's worried faces. They pulled her and hissed to her

"Where did you go we were worried sick?"

I laughed it was only the first night and they were already worried about me how were we going to get through the year. That was something everyone had to know about me I liked my freedom to much to be tied down, but I was too scared to tell them out here.

"Nowhere"

Hoping to see I would talk about it later. They seemed to get the cue and dropped the subject. The perfect with the red hair turned to us showed us the picture of the Fat Lady and announced the password (Caput Draconis). As we climbed it just a glance told me that I would be spending a lot of time in here. It looked so cozy and warm I felt like I could melt into the warmth. The fire quickly caught my attention it cracked merrily. He gestured to the right and the left and talked a little about Hogwarts.

I was looking around my room which was supposed to be my home for the next seven years when two girls came binding up and throwing back the door they stopped when they saw me and smirked

"So you're the weirdoes that we have to room with," as they both broke into to giggles laughing at their own geniuses.

"Ha ha very funny it was so funny I forgot to laugh," I said as Sidera stared at me appreciatively.

They seem to have noticed me for the first time. I could see there and brown green eyes swooping down all over me sizing me up. They must have liked what they saw because they said

"Why are you hanging out with here with these losers?"

"Cause first off they are my friends and second we all have to room with each other, problem sweetheart?"

They looked like they had just been smacked it the face. It felt good to know I good get some stupid girls to shut up and listen to those more intelligent. They onto the bounced and I could hear them whispering. I found out the blonde with the brown eyes was named Livia and the red head was Lalia. I told Astrum and Sidera to come with me. When we were settled in a corner I began to tell them the story about the man. They seemed really worried. I tried to tell them it was no big deal but in truth I was terrified. For some reason I decided to leave out thee part about my left arm burning. As I lay in my bed staring up a million thoughts raced through my mind who was he? Than my mind flipped to my new teachers would the teachers? After about an hour my mind began to relax lose its million thought and the hands of sleep take me. I was in a classroom the light was dim and I was chained to the floor by chains when something startled my dream a man appeared out of the shadows. I could not get up, but he did not do anything except stare like he was calculating me up in a thousand ways. He was not ugly but was not really pretty something seemed off about him but my mind could not seem to connect the dots I felt like I was missing a giant piece of the puzzle when I felt like my mind was about to make the connection something shook me. I opened my eyes to find Astrum standing over me. I had never felt so disappointed at the moment I forgot my huger. Till I shook my head and realized what today was the first day of the rest of my life. As I pounded in to my uniform ran downstairs and stuffed my mouth I was given a schedule by the strict looking woman who I found out was Professor McGonagall. No matter how hard I tried I could not forget the dream the best I could hope for was to temporally push it out of my mind. I looked over the schedule we were with other houses for some of the day but I did not really mind. As I went to every class I soon learned school was not going to be as easy as I thought. We were piled up with homework the first day. Though I had done okay for my first time in everything I extra well in transfiguration as I was the only one to turn their match into a needle except Hermione Granger but I did it before her. We had defense against the dark arts after. It was a joke the turban man turned out to be named Professor Quirrell. I don't know why I was still felt afraid of him but after seeing trip and stutter at the same time but I still did I could not relax around him. As I was leaving he tried to talk to me but I was saved by Astrum. Herbology came next I was no good at it all these gross slimy plant what was the need for them where wizards and witches for G-d sakes we can do stuff without the help of plants! After an especially bad lesson we had potions. I was really nervous do to Professor Snape's reputation and sure enough I was not disappointed the minute I walked into his class could tell this was not going to end well Snape swept in with all his dramatics impressed the class and went on to bully Harry Potter. I knew enough not to answer his ridiculous questions it was way above grade level and so what if Harry did not everything I wouldn't except of it of him. As I began to fade from his cold black voice he spoke "Miss North please tell me what a bezoar is," he asked mockingly. I chuckled how elementary. He noticed the chuckle he looked at me a bit closer I could tell he was studying me not something new. "A stone taken from the bottom of a goat cures almost all poisons." He looked somewhat surprise. "Phil and Margret's daughter are you?" I nodded. "Funny you don't look anything like them." He could see my red face and I could tell it greatly pleasured him on the other hand I could see the blonde boy whose name was Draco looking at me. When he saw my Gryffindor crest he immediately stopped looking at me but I could see him sneaking glances at me. I smirked he may be a brat but he was cute. On the other hand he had made fun of Sidera. He was a tricky one I just had to wait and see how it turned out. When potion ended I was the first one out next to Harry. I ran away I just wanted to get out of there. I could not wait to today be going to be the best day we were having flying lessons! It started off well I was the third one to get their broom to stand up and I was enjoying myself until Harry and Draco got into a fight. I looked up to see Gryffindor and Slytherin cheering their person on. Draco was being a brat and Harry was playing hero in other words a typical day. Madam Hooch came back yelled and gave them their punishments.

We were sitting around the fire in the comman room talking about our week Sidera went first. We had missed her at some subjects that she couldn't do she liked history of magic because she was going to stay alive/dead forever she had decided she want to place her eternity in history and had already taken down to mark several things. She was also very happy because Dumbledore had enchanted a pencil that she could hold without slipping through her finger and she seemed to love this very much. Astrum had been with me the entire week and had not much to tell except for the fact she hated potions and would much rather take divination a worthy subject in her opinion then potions which she pointed out was just muggle cooking. I had a lot more than to say then the rest of them. I told them all about the stares, Draco and more Quirrell. Sidera seemed more interested in Quirrell than the rest of my life.

"What do you find wrong with him?"

"He just seems off like he hiding something I wish I could put my finger on it." Something was tugging on the back of my mind jigsaw missing puzzle what I thought close to screaming. I opened my eyes to see Astrum's gray ones starting back. Then she seemed to lose focus her eyes began to roll around and she began to speak but it was not in her usual voice this was an old woman's who sounded sad with plagued with knowing like she was left behind by all she loved. She began to speak

"**The hidden the secret and the key all lay amongst this castle there secret buried deep amongst there pain together united these three shall the dark lord be free." **

My mouth dropped open Astrum was a seer! I turned to see Sidera terrified and Quirrell standing behind us.

**Review review review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Well I did okay on my grammar test (81). Still too lazy to bring it to real life but trying to. Same as always enjoy read and ****review!**

The look on Sidera face was like she couldn't decide what to be she looked so mad, embarrassed and frightened that you had to feel bad like it was your fault that you had heard Astrum. This looked like it had happened before. On the other hand Quirrell look positively livid "I would appreciate if you would not make jokes about the dark lord Mrs. Vepera. He stomped off muttering to himself. I turned to Astrum terrified "please don't tell anyone," she begged. I could tell she hated her gift her face shown with anger and frustration at herself like she couldn't ever get it right that she didn't know why she was even trying. I knew the feeling. Then I turned to Sidera she had totally different expression one of pure terror. "It's okay I won't tell anyone," but what I was really dwelling on was the prophecy. "You don't realize the last time Astrum predicted something this big I died," she cried tears forming in her eyes. I had always known Sidera had died but I would never have thought it had something to do with Astrum. I smiled I was not about to betray my best friend the secret was safe with me. The prophecy my finally had never really talked about You-know-who but his name sent terror to them. I had my suspensions though my father uses to be a death eater I am sure. He had pleaded under the imperious curse and I had no reason to doubt that…did I?

With all the homework and all the test it felt like just yesterday I had arrived. It was the beginning of October and much had gone on. Harry had almost been thrown of his broom. Gryffindor had been making wins and all seem well for everyone expect me. I had detention with SNAPE. As always the slythrins seemed to be trying extra hard to annoy us. Draco's been throwing insults to anyone around and Harry has lost of a lot of points. So everything normal wrong! I can't get the annoying prophecy out of my head much lets Quirrell. My arm has been burning I burns my very flesh pain gripping at it. Astrum and I have become really good friends and Sidera has not really been hanging out with us anymore, but is still my really good friend. She keeps hanging out with Eden a Ravenclaw. I had almost set into a pattern school, school ,friends when one day something broke the pattern it was Halloween feast I was laughing with Astrum when Quirrell came stumbling in "Troll in the dungeon! I knew he was faking then to top it off he collapsed. This was my chance this is what I had been waiting for my chance to see what he was up to. Through to confusion I slipped through the crowd to see him getting up. He looked around thought no one was looking and slipped through the shadows like darkness itself. I turned to Harry running the other way. I was alone he moved fast I darted after him. We ran running through corridor to corridor. Just before he opened a door he turned to me "Anna this is none of your business." He said kindly which just made me shudder he turned to me and the next thing I remember is waking up to see Astrum's face. "What happened?" once it told her expression changed greatly "what were you thinking he could have killed you!"

"Don't worry he won't," all though I was not really sure of that. Just then Sidera glided in. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Just then Astrum filled in the entire story the twin seemed to converse mentally till they both turned to face me. "Fine I'll tell you." I told them everything I had suspected about Quirrell over the past months. I could see their face changing from anger to interest to alarment. After a while Sidera spoke I could follow him if you like since I have so many free periods that I can't attend. "That would be the best thing you have ever done for me thank you so much!" if she could have blushed she would have been red like a tomato. Her cheeks were a slightly different shade of gray and her faced was beaming no doubt she had never gotten this much praise and she deserved it.

As I walked down to the dungeons had I never felt more depressed down, down, down I walked to Snape's office. I felt as if I was walking to my own death my toes curled and uncurled in my shoes I took deep gulp of air determined not to show anything when I got to his office. I knocked there came no answer I opened the door ajar to see Snape bending over his legs treating a nasty wound I looked so terrifying that I could not bear to look at it. He looked up at me and noticed me glared rolled down his pants and said "potion accident" but I knew better it was a bite mark and a dog one at that. It was best to ignore it right now. "Today you will be going through old potion recipes and copying them down to new paper take heed some of them are in the arts so do not pay attention to the words much." This was a full on go ahead to read. So I did. Potion after potion the potion of blood the portion of plague till I got to the end scrawled into the end was the potion of despair I knew I should not really be looking at it , but I felt drawn to it like a connection. When Snape turned around I began to read. **Tom Riddle **it said in big bold letters. Anna assumed he must have written it just scanning it she could tell it was very complicated and dark. Some of the ingredients were unicorn blood crushed powder of a lion, badger and eagle. Snake venom and other gross stuff. When she looked up Snape seemed to be looking at her with a evil smile on his face. "Sir I was wondering who was Tom Riddle?" she felt curiosity bubble around her she felt like she had to know. "He was a very powerful dark wizard who went on to become the dark lord." I dropped the paper it seemed like it was on fire it brunt thorough me. I was holding to very same paper as a murder and the scary part was I didn't care all I wanted to do was find out about him. Why I felt this connection. Snape turned to me met my eyes and I felt a tug on my mind it took me a while to try to put my finger on it. Someone was trying to access my thoughts. I blocked it out. "it is time to go now Miss. North I put back all the paper except one… the potion of despair just as he turned around I slid it behind my back. He was starting at me trying to tell what was off I did not give him the chance I turned around a bounded out till he noticed the one paper was missing the paper written my Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So sorry for the long wait. We had so many tests this week and I felt so bad that I had not updated.**

As I bounded down the hallway the paper snug in my hand I felt the paintings eyes following me. I did not stop not till I banged into some one "Watch were you're going mud blood."

"First off I was you just happened to be standing there and second I am not mud blood."

"What about you how muggle bloods do you have?"

He went red. I had struck a nerve, but I kinda felt bad about it. No what was I doing I'm a Gryffindor for G-d sakes. I can't like him, but that was a lie I did.

"So how did it go," Was the first question I got from Astrum as I came back. I had decided to not tell them about Tom Riddle. I was afraid they would not understand.

"Okay I guess." The best thing about having a close friend is they always know what you're feeling and Astrum got me immediately and did not press on. I was so sleepily the warmth and softness of the chair just made me want to close my eyes. The fire began to crackle and I slowly feel asleep. I was woken up to two voices one I recognized immediately and the other a little less. It was Harry and Ronald or otherwise known as Ron. They were talking about something that I couldn't tell something about Malfoy. I got up out of the shadows to ask if I could come. When they saw me they both jumped staring at me. "Wow Anna you really blend in to the shadows it's like you're not there."

"Thanks harry I aspire to be a shadow you got me I secretly want to be a shadow," Sarcasm dripping from my voice. They both laughed and turned to me. "So what do you want?" they asked.

"To go with you duh."

"I don't know Anna it could be dangerous."

I laughed he was genuinely concerned. I was a better at magic than him and yet he was worried about me. He seemed taken aback that I laughed at him and decided it was best to not explain why I was laughing. After several minutes of convincing he broke and let me come. Just as we were about to leave Hermione showed up and then we became a party. When Harry had mobilized us we were ready for the stealth mission. Although the whole Malfoy thing seemed a bit off I decided against it to tell Harry. We were walking out when Neville arrived and I was starting to feel sorry for Harry. I felt worse for Neville because if he is involved he was sure to somehow hinder it. We began our trekked down the hall way turning and twisting till we ended up in the trophy room. The room was empty It suddenly clicked together. "Run harry." He turned to me confused if on cue we heard him Filch taking to his nasty cat. I ran down spirited out the door and blended into the darkness. Filch passed without even noticing I was there. As I began to walk suddenly the doors seemed open I felt as though there was something much darker at Hogwarts. Something Dumbledore was trying to hide. Of all the places to go I ended up at the library. Walked up opened a book and began to read. Taking in what I was reading I looked and saw I was reading about the dark arts more importantly Ligmens. That night I learned more than a first year should ever know I absorbed, dived and enjoyed the dark arts that night. I was about to put the book down when I turned to see Quirrell standing behind me. My first reaction was to run then I thought better of it. "Funny thing serpent's venom to read about," and as quickly as he had arrived he left. My arm was burning. The pain seemed to wake me up. What was I doing reading about the dark arts? Just as I set the book down another fell into my lap I looked up to see who it was. All I got was a pair of Gray eyes full of hurt. On the book was scribbled murder you dare follow his ways. I was scared. Who would write something like something like that and what were they talking about. An emotion began to grip the bottom of my stomach pulling me inwards I froze looked around and ran. What had I done? It was 6:00 when I got back I curled into bed and fell into sleep. I was pulled up by Astrum who was jumping all-around the place "todays harry first Quidditcht match." Yay I thought people on brooms running around. I was never a really big sports fan when I lived at home the only sport I ever did was gymnastics but then I quit when I fell flat on my face during a back handspring. I still remember the coach yelling make a change Anna stop falling on your face. "I'm trying," I screamed back and ever since I hated sports. But I had no choice in the matter and was dragged into my clothes by Astrum and was carried out. Once we were comfortably settled in the stands the game began to begin. It was not that interesting and I was thinking about the best way to fall asleep since I have been having trouble sleeping ever since I have had those dreams that something seems wrong about the man and whenever I feel like I am about to know something happens. Well anyways suddenly I heard screaming and I looked up to see Harry hanging by his broom stick. I laughed the sight looked quite funny and I was certain he would get right back on his broom when I looked towards the other end to see Quirrell chanting under his breath. I was about to do something when fire broke and Snape and Quirrell were pushed to the ground breaking focus. I relaxed but that was short lived as I realized Quirrell would try again and again till something happened to harry! The entire Gryffindor broke into cheers we had won. Yay! Astrum dragged me back bouncing back and forth on her heels all the way. We were on our way when I turned to see Sidera who did not wear a smile on her face but a frown. She was never a big fan off sports either. "You know I don't think Harry fell off his broom for lack of skill I think it was cursed." Sidera said. I nodded my head and the rest of the walk back to the castle was spent trading information. Astrum and Sidera had gone on ahead when I bumped into Quirrell "watch were you're going Miss. North." I said yes and ran away scared. The rest of the week went like this school homework meals. I was beginning to feel at home when suddenly Christmas arrived. I did not celebrate it since I was Jewish but I was still excited. (**Do wizards even have religions and if they do what religion do you think Voldemort put it in a review please.) **I did not want to go home. So I got permission to stay. I woke up Christmas morning to find presents because everyone I knew was Christen so I decided to give them their presents today. For Astrum **Unfogging the Future** and a box every flavor jelly beans and for Sidera a nice book because I did not what to give a ghost. So anyways when I looked there were three packages. I opened Astrum's first to find a silver box that read want your place to smell good use Rahel's smells box any smell you like. I tried thinking of a forest and quickly the room began to smell like a forest. Next I opened Sidera's present she got me a book on charms that were useful like how to breath under water and how to change the weather. Lastly a small package in the corner it was wrapped with brown paper but when I opened it a box came out it was green and silver box I opened it inside was a gorgeous necklace on a plump cushion the necklace was of silver and emerald and diamond the chain was the finest silver and the pendant was of a snake of diamond and the back ground emerald just looking at it I could tell it cost a fortune. I was about to put it down when note fell out it was in neat handwriting and I began to read.

Dear Anna,

Merrily Christmas we will meet soon I hope you like your present.

A feeling of dread washed all over me.

**Review please and sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I was thinking of uploading some pictures of how I think Anna and her friends would look do you like the idea? Sorry for the long upload time!**

Who was this necklace from and who would write to her? She knew there was no secret admirer it was darker than that yet the necklace did not seem to be cursed. And the next question that popped into her head was why a snake and why spend so much money on it. They obviously did not know her because they would have known she was in Gryffindor. Her brain was already to puzzled to think about this and all the evidence that seemed against the necklace she still decided to keep it. Putting it around her neck she looked behind her to see Astrum frowning "where did you get the necklace from," she asked causally but there was a certain amount of panic in her voice. "No where." I glared I did not feel like this was the time for questions. She got the message and walked off in the opposite direction. I decided to follow her lead getting up and going for breakfast. Just as I was exiting he common room a running object came crashing into to me when I recovered all I could see was flashing familiar curly brown hair. I was in a confused mood and I did not feel like being knocked over and just because I was in the mood I decided to start a fight stupid I know but hey. So just before she turned the corner I screamed "hey" she turned with scorn in her chocolate brown eyes. She opened Anna had decided ugly mouth and said "what do you want Gryffindor." The room suddenly got darker. Then it clicked I knew this girl from potions with the Slyrthrin.

**Flash back**

She had been doing a potion which she had been working on for hours and the potion was near perfect she was just about to drop the tears from mermaid into the potion when a girl with curly brown hair turned around banged her potion down on to the floor the contents swishing around on the floor. She felt like crying all her work destroyed in a second. She looked up to the girl who had a gleeful smile on her face before she could smack her the bat himself Snape was standing above her with an evil smile on his face "20 points from Gryffindor for making a mess." I was mad I put on my best fake smile and said "but sir I did not knock down my potion she did it." I pointed my hand at the girl. Snape's smile disappeared to be replaced with a scowl "another 20 points for unfairly blaming Miss. Maria Terrace." Since I couldn't kill the both of them I did second best I gave them my best death glare. Maria just smirked while Snape seemed to shrink back a little oh well.

**End of flash back**

She seemed to suddenly recognize me because she said the first insult that popped into her head. I don't know how I knew it was the first insult that popped into her head so I just assumed because it was so crappy. "why are you here shouldn't you be back with mommy and daddy."

"It's none of your business." I retorted.

"Not only are you a disgrace to the pure blood name but you're a disgrace to the North name." she spat out. I was so mad that I did not think of what I was going to say it just rolled of my tongue.

"Death eater." I screamed If my mom would have herd me she would have fainted she told me never to repeat that name since it was the ultimate insult in the pureblood circle since so many had joined You Know Who. Just before she could retort we heard laughter and footsteps I turned around to see Draco then I looked closer I realized there was some differences life the fact that he had a cane and his hair was long. He then began to speak "now, now Miss." He paused waiting for me to fill in the blank. "North" I answered back. He looked surprise it was funny watching his expression change from surprise, suspicion to conclusion. He asked quietly "are you related to Philip and Margret North." I nodded he look like his worst fears were confirmed. Then his eyes noticed my necklace. He gasped then quickly realized his mistake and turned into a laugh. Maria who didn't want to be ignored gave a little cough. "Sir if you are done gaping I would like to get to breakfast." He nodded and walked off in the other direction. Weird. I was sitting down at breakfast when Astrum came in, in tears I quickly ran to her then I noticed claw marks on her face. I touched them she started crying hard but the one thing I noticed she couldn't speak I let her calm down. She squinted her eyes took a deep breath like she was preparing for something painful. She opened her mouth and whispered "Crucio and him." Then suddenly her body started convulsing. Those three words look like she was in a lot of pain It hurt not to be able to comfort her and help it was a sight that I swore never to see again to one of my friends. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue on it was a snake. She seemed to be trying to tell me something but couldn't get the words out. Just then Snape was behind us "stop making a scene of youself Miss. Vipera." Then he noticed her face and his face turned completely serious. "Come with me Miss. Vipera." He commanded. Normally I would have argued with him but I even I saw how important this was. He took her arm and led her out of the room the big doors slamming behind her. Lists of possible people who would do something like this ran in my head most of the people were bad but not evil like this. I turned to face Sidera her eyes pearly. Is it true what they say about Astrum is she really in Staint. Muogo's. I nodded my head I had seen those claw marks even though I did not know for sure but with those injuries it was very likely she went to the healers. Days passed and Astrum did not come back school was starting again tomorrow and Sidera was an emotional wreck like she was about to start crying any minute. I was sure the attack had something to do with Astrum being a seer. Part of me wondered if I would be next. I was sitting on my bed when the window began to tap I looked to see and purge black owl. My parent's owl Hamlet weird name I know. I quickly opened the window to find a letter in the neat handwriting of my father. I tore it open and read.

Dear Anna,

I love you but I feel the need to tell you something you were adopted your father was an important man and trusted your care in my hands. You are growing into a beautiful a regal lady but I cannot tell you who your parents are. Mr. Malfoy though does not seem to agree with your father's wishes foolish man and wishes to go to court over you. He believes he is your godfather and that your father would want him to take care you not me please back to the house on January 1 to go to the ministry. Do not show this letter to anyone your adopted father.

I closed the letter and let the tears splash on to its pages and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
